jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vinny2
Request This wikia definatly needs improvement, so I'm requesting to become an admin. Hopefully there's still someone around to read this. are you are you an admin? I would love to be an admin on this wiki. I love JP! Chaosman92 15:13, 7 March 2007 (UTC) i agree. if you want to be an admin or beuacrat you need to talk to a guy at www.wikia.com by the name of User:GHe he can help you be an admin. if you get to be a beuacrat can you make me one too? i f i get to be one before you i will make you one. it would be cool if you put some stuff on your user page. talk to ya later, Chaosman92 20:12, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Park Hey! I just made a page called Universal Studios Island of Adventure I have been there and I wrote the description of what it was like when I was there. I have added some of my pictures that I took there. I will add some more later. Feel free to fix the Compy and T-Rex things on there. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Chaosman92 18:08, 8 March 2007 (UTC) That thing needs more pictures and more information on that.--T-rex Vs. Alpha Female Raptor 10:29, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I just cant understand this. I have been trying to figure this out since the movie, the lost world, came out 10 years ago. What happened to the crew members in the boat. The Rex could not have fit in there and the baby rex was transported via copter. Did raptors get on the boat, eat the crew, and then jump off? Chaosman92 19:08, 8 March 2007 (UTC) did they jump off? How did you like the Island of adventure page? Chaosman92 22:26, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe the raptors are in San Deigo. That Would make a great movie! I'll be putting some mor IoA pictures on that page today, Chaosman92 16:57, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Reply from my talk page The problem is, I'm getting very little feedback from this community. For example, I explained the situation with Chaosman92 here and heard nothing back about what people thought about that, or what the best solution would be. The last voter seems not to even have noticed the discussion. As for improving the wiki, there is very little you can't do now, and if you need any help with deleting pages or anything, let me know -- Sannse 10:21, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :OK, I've set you as sysop, it seems you are the one who is going to stick around and improve the place :) I've deleted most the the pages you listed, the last two I wasn't sure about - they looked to be useful content, so I left them for you to have another look. Let me know if you need help with the new admin buttons - - Sannse 18:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC why delete most of the pages he's created? why did you delete almost all the pages he's created?was there something wrong with them or what.The reason I'm asking is because I would get kinda mad if somebody deleted something that I took the time to write.--T-rex Vs. Alpha Female Raptor 10:27, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I wanna help. I wanna help. But if im not wanted I wont. I know I screwed up by making a wiki then leaving it but im back and Im ready. Im not asking anything more.-- 15:48, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Long time no see! Hey hows it going? Howd you adopt this wiki? I tried several times but it never worked. I could never get a hold of the creator. Since you and I have been on this site for a long time could you make me an admin aor even a beuracrat? Thanks, and also, do you like the show lost? Chaosman92 18:00, 18 July 2007 (UTC) *Why cant I be trusted?Chaosman92 22:05, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Templates Would you mind if I made some maintenace templates? On Wookieepedia, Rocky Wiki, SW Fanon, and such, the templates use quotes from the movie/book that they are from. For example, on Wookieepedia, the cleanup tag has "Sorry about the mess" on it (a quote by Han Solo). If I get your approval, I can make some templates with quotes.—DarthtylerTalk 03:04, 3 October 2007 (UTC) new park pedia image hey could you change the park pedia logo with this one: